Sirenix
by Sirenix101
Summary: at the beginning of time; in a world that longer exists, lived a young girl who's life would change forever on her 16th birthday, a great tragedy bestow her planet, in a way she never thought possible. with her friends and her brother Andrew will they be able to bring there planet back to life or will the darkness take over everything she loves and everyone.


The Beginning

At the beginning of time, in a world that no longer exists; the greatest battle had ever existed. That battle happened on the most powerful planet; and that planet is called Pharenix. On this planet were the most powerful beings in the universe and they were called Sirenix and Phoenix.

Sirenix were light with inner darkness, Phoenix were darkness with inner light. This kept balance inside their body and on their planet. With every light child (Sirenix) born, a dark child (Phoenix) is born to keep the balance in their planet.

On the planet Pharenix, there was a magnificent ball; everyone was at this event, including the Princess of Sirenix. The Princess had long white hair with black streaks/high lights, she hazel eyes. The Princess was called Tiffany; Tiffany had an older brother named Andrew. Andrew was 16 years older than Tiffany. The ball was for Tiffany's 16th birthday and everyone was wearing masks, so you couldn't tell who was who.

Tiffany went to the balcony with a distressed or worried look on her face. When suddenly a mysterious man with black hair and white streaks\high lights but he was no stranger to the Princess, he was the prince of Phoenix, Prince Brandon. Prince Brandon had blue eyes and who had a smile that could light up the darkest of times.

Prince Brandon was worried about Tiffany's well being, because she never paid attention because of the fact; she was always concerned about the darkness and the holder of the crystal of Pharenix. She never fully paid attention to what was going on around her. Tiffany was constantly almost falling and tripping into things.

"Tiffany your thinking about the darkness again aren't you?" said Prince Brandon

"It's not just the Darkness, it's also about the crystal as well" said the Princess

"You should loosen up a bit, have a dance and stop being depressed about yourself for once"

"I know but I can't help it, I am the princess, I have the duty to find the right holder of the Pharenix crystal, not to mention, I am always training for the day when we have to face the Darkness and defend our kingdom"

"Yes, but that isn't at this very moment is it?"

"No, I guess you are right"

"Oh the waltz, care to dance"

"You do remember how bad I am"

"Yes I do"

"Ok, but I did warn you"

"Andrew and Celine look good together" said Tiffany

"They sure do"

So they danced the night away and before they knew it the waltz was over. Tiffany headed back to her room to get changed into something more comfortable. As tiffany was getting changed she felt a Pharenix shake.

"How unusual; I'm sure it's nothing"

When she had finished getting changed, she went outside, to her secret hiding place within the kingdom were she would either read her books or just think; then suddenly, out of no were another Pharenix shake occurred.

"I don't understand, what is going on, this is the second one in this past 10 minutes, something's not right it isn't the season for Pharenix shakes and there more frequent, I should check with my father, he should know what's going on"

As she was getting another Pharenix shake occurred and she fell. Tiffany was unconscious. A few minutes later while Brandon was looking for he saw a secret hiding place that he had never seen before, than he found Tiffany lying there unconscious.

"Tiffany, Tiffany…..answer me"

But she would not respond. Brandon took her to her father and begged for help.

"Your highness, Tiffany is not responding, please help her"

"Give me my daughter; Prince" said the King

"My Daughter she's not breathing. There is only one thing that can save her now" said the Queen

"Are you saying we should give Tiffany the crystal?" said Brandon

"It is the only thing that can save her now and I am not letting my only daughter die" said the King

"What if the crystal rejects her, the crystal could kill her in the state she is in now" said the King

"We have to try" said Brandon

So they grabbed the crystal, but the crystal was acting strange, the crystal was glowing a black and white colour. They rushed back to the Princess with the crystal, but Tiffany was also glowing.

The crystal it is said is the one who possesses the crystal is the saviour of Pharenix. The crystal holds the power of the ancestors of the royal family before them from the first moment the darkness became out of control until now. The crystal is the only thing that can stop the darkness for good. It is called the black and white crystal.

The crystal glowed a black and white colour and it got brighter as it got closer to the Princess. Everyone was surprised to see the Princess and the crystal glowed the same colour at the same time.

"Wow, is she the chosen one? Said the Prince

"Could it be that the crystal is accepting her?" said The King

As both the crystal and the Princess glowed, Tiffany's friends appeared and they weren't surprised to see both of them glowing

"Well isn't this interesting" said Jake

"Wait you knew?" said Brandon

"Well sort of, we weren't sure" said Billy

"We…" said Brandon

"Yeah all four of us knew" said Braydon

"You didn't know" said Jerry

"But how did you know she was the chosen one?" said Brandon

"Well she has been like that for a while now" said Jerry

"What do you mean?" said Celiene

Celiene was Brandon's older sister. She was also 16 years older than Brandon as well. She had white hair with black streaks and she had violet eyes.

"Sister, how long have you been there?" said Brandon

"The whole time, why?" said Celiene

"Nothing, never mind, this is no time to chit chat" said Brandon

"Well, we have seen her glow, so we decided to check on the crystal. We sent the girls (Melinda, Melody and Stacey) to go look. The crystal apparently has been more frequent in activity lately, so we thought that it was responding to Tiffany" said Jake

"And you don't think to mention this until now?" said Brandon

"We didn't have any real proof that the crystal as responding to Tiffany, so we sat and waited" said Braydon

"So I guess our theory was right after all" said Jake

As they stood there amazed to see what was happening, suddenly Tiffany's friends appeared, Melody, Melinda and Stacey, and another Pharenix shake occurred.

"Oh my, not another one, what is going on?" said Melody

Melody had known Tiffany since they were born; Melody had black hair with whit on the tip of her hair. She had brown eyes with long hair.

"Is it a Pharenix shake?" said Melinda

Melinda has black hair (only half of her head was black) with white in her hair (the other half of her head is white). She had blue eyes and long hair.

"I think it is" said Stacey

Stacey had white hair and in the middle of her head was black. She had blue eyes and short hair.

"This is so strange. I can't believe another Pharenix shake occurred again" said Jake

"No this isn't a Pharenix shake, this is…" said the King

"The darkness is here and it's destroying everything, I'll gather all the palace guards and we will defend the kingdom" said the Chief of guards

"Can you buy us some time?" said the King

"Yes you highness. It would be a pleasure" said the Chief

As the guards rushed off to defend the palace and buy some time for the royal family. The king placed the crystal into the Princesses body. Tiffany shone with a black and white glow and then a big rose appeared on her back. She had wakened but the King had no time to explain to Tiffany what happened to her. Tiffany and Brandon's parents put Tiffany, Brandon, all their friends and her siblings into a capsule, where they would be taken to Earth to be reborn. Not ever be able to remember their past and to live a normal life and the darkness could never find them.

"Do you think they will make it to Earth all right?" said the Queen's (Tiffany's and Brandon's mothers)

"They'll make it, she is the chosen one, and she will bring Pharenix back to existence." Said the King (Tiffany's father)

"Do you remember the old prophecy?" said the Queen (Tiffany's mother)

She who possesses the crystal is the saviour of Pharenix. Fourteen young warriors will save the universe, what was once lost will be found. On the warriors sixteenth birthday they will regain their memories of their past life and they will defeat the darkness and set us all free from the curse.

"Yes I do remember, but…!" said The King

"But?" said the Queen

"Who are the other three?" said The King

"I don't know" said the Queen

So the Princess and her friends were sent to Earth to be reborn and they lived a normal life, with no memories of their past life. But when the Darkness returns, will they be able to defeat the Darkness or will they fail.

That's whole other story, this is the end to this part of the story. Though when one story ends another is usually just beginning.

To Be Continued…!


End file.
